five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Roger Pirates
'Background' 'Leadership' 'Strength' The Roger Pirates are regarded as the strongest crew to ever sail the Grand Line and the New World. The few members that have been seen are among the most powerful and most influential pirates in the current storyline. With their captain Gol D Roger being the only man revered as the King Of The Pirates, who holds the largest pirate bounty in the Pirate World. Roger was known for facing many powerful individuals of his time, including his rival Whitebeard who was regarded as the "Worlds Strongest Man" and the Tremor-Tremor Fruit one of the most powerful Devil Fruits. Silvers Rayleigh is famous for being the first mate of the crew. Many new pirates including Nico Robin, Usopp, Nami, and Sanji are able to recognize his name alone. Furthermore, he is considered a legend alongside Whitebeard by Monkey D. Garp, who is a legendary marine himself. Even years after the crew was disbanded, his wife Shakuyaku said Rayleigh himself is 100 times stronger than the eleven super rookies. Her statement was proved right when Rayleigh was able to fight Admiral Kizaru to a stalemate, despite his elderly age. Even Boa Hancock holds his strength in high regard, vouching he is one of the few who could face one on one with a Marine Admiral. Scopper Gaban is said to be one of the best men alongside Rayleigh by Roger himself. Shanks, over the decades, has established a reputation and obtained power, becoming one of the four powerful pirates known as the Emperor of the Seas. Both he and Rayleigh display powerful Haki abilities. As such he is one of the leaders of the Alliance and is the Number 10 of the Coalition Blacklist. Crocus was recruited as a doctor into the crew to keep Roger alive on their final journey. However, Crocus did display some physical strength as an old man, stopping bazooka blasts with his own body. Buggy gained a notorious reputation in the East Blue as captain of Buggy Pirates. However, he is not as formidable as some of the pirates from the Grand Line, indicating that there was a strength divide even in the Roger Pirates. Buggy became one of the Shichibukai sometimes after Battle of Marineford. Despite lacking physical strength, he is shown to be able influence some strong pirates from Impel Down. Kozuki Oden, a member of the Kozuki Family, one of Wano's most powerful samurais, one of Whitebeard’s former division commanders who later became a member of the crew, and like his captain, he was one of the few people known to possessed the ability to read Poneglyphs. As a result, the crew has not one but two people potentially capable of locating and reviving the Ancient Weapons. The crew also had two powerful mink rulers, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi as their crew members, both have been shown to fight on par with Jack of the Beasts Pirates, who holds a 1,000,000,000 bounty. 'List of Crew mates' *Gol. D Roger(Captain)(Deceased) 'Former Members' *Silver Rayleigh(First Mate) *Crocus *Shanks *Buggy *Inuarashi *Nekomamushi *Kozuki Oden *Kozuki Toki *Scopper Gaban *Seagull Trivia Category:Pirate Crews Category:Pirate World Category:One Piece (Series)